


Not That Kind Of Girl

by ketamine_queen



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Frank Iero, Female Gerard Way, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Gerard Way, Genderflux Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderswap, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, demi-girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketamine_queen/pseuds/ketamine_queen
Summary: See, Gee was a girl- mostly.Genderfluid/flux, demi-girl Gee has been missing her girlfriend.A one-shot full of fluffy, smutty goodness.





	Not That Kind Of Girl

Gee was going crazy.

She stopped pacing long enough to pull out her phone and check the time. Again.

She really didn’t need to call. Frankie had to be on her way by now. Calling would be totally unnecessary. Gee chewed absently at her thumbnail as she reminded herself of this. Again.

She was not going to call.

Fuck it, she was just going to call.

She tapped the screen and started pacing again as it rang, glad just to hear Frankie’s voice as she answered.

“Frankieee,” Gee whined into the phone. “Are you here yet?”

“Um. Yes. I’ve been secretly hiding in your apartment all day and just specifically not hanging out with you.”

Gee sighed dramatically. “I suspected as much.” They both giggled. “But really, though…?” Gee asked again.

“I’m just turning the, uh… corner,” Frankie said distractedly. “I’m going as fast as I can, but the restaurant was totally fucking swamped; it took fucking forever--” Frankie made a frustrated noise. “And your parking lot’s just a bitch today—ah-ha! Found a spot!” A horn honked in the background, and Frankie called loudly, “Tough shit dude; I was here first!”, then to Gee she added, “Ok. Be up in just a sec.” Through the phone, Gee heard the car door slam and then Frankie hung up.

Gee breathed a sigh of relief. The wait for their date-night-in tonight had been nearly unbearable. Even with midterms to occupy her, after nearly a month apart, she was pretty much out of patience- she needed her Frankie back. She’d been so good studying for her last exam this afternoon and everything… even if she had ended up doodling a very detailed cartoon of her and Frankie cuddled up together on the couch instead of finishing that last sheet of practice questions. Whatever. She was an art major, so it still counted as studying. Probably.  

Gee popped a DVD into the player and shifted impatiently as she waited for the menu screen to load, barely suppressing the urge to check the time again.

When she heard knocking at the door, she practically sprinted across the room, tripping over her feet in the process and clutching at the doorknob to steady herself. When she realized that Frankie was still knocking, she paused to listen. It was a pattern; a pattern that sounded suspiciously like… The Smiths? She threw open the door and scowled playfully at her girlfriend.

“’Meat is Murder’?” she asked, trying hard to look offended around her smile. “Really?”

“Well, I had to smell your gross dead chicken thing all the way here, so that’s what you get,” Frankie complained over the top of the takeout bags in her arms, but she was grinning too. “My car’s gonna smell like curry and cruelty forever. I hope you’re happy.”

“Very,” Gee said leaning over the bags to kiss her. “Missed you,” she said sincerely, and although she could feel her tension starting to fade away just at the sight of Frankie, her heart was pounding. God, she was crazy about this girl. How in the world had she survived these last few weeks without her? Gee was never letting her leave again.

“I missed you too,” Frankie said. “But this shit is heavy. Lemme in.”

Gee rolled her eyes fondly at Frankie’s adorable pout. She reached out to grab one of the takeout bags in Frankie’s arms and saw Frankie’s eyes dart to her wrist, checking the color of the bracelet there. It was purple today.

The bracelets had been Frankie’s idea; a sort of secret code, just for the two of them. See, Gee was a girl- mostly. Part of her was always a bit feminine, but the rest of her was pretty fluid. Sometimes she was a girl. Sometimes she was a feminine boy. Sometimes she was a bit of both at once. And sometimes she was neither. It changed when it changed, and Gee was sort of just along for the ride.

Frankie had shocked Gee by being completely unfazed at this revelation and had been the very picture of support and encouragement ever since. In fact, her singular complaint had been that she felt like she was being annoying, having to constantly pester Gee about her gender status in order to make sure she was using the right pronouns and terms of endearment, even though Gee hadn’t minded answering the question repeatedly.

So one day, Frankie had presented Gee with a set of simple braided bracelets: pink for girl, blue for boy, purple for both, and white for neither. She’d even made a rainbow one for “honestly, your guess is as good as mine,” because Frankie was the absolute best.

The color-check had become as automatic a part of their greeting as the kiss, and Frankie glanced up quickly, seemingly unaware that she had even done it. But Gee noticed, and it made her heart melt like butter.

“I thought it was my turn to be the moody one today,” Gee teased as she set the bag she was carrying on the kitchen table. “Since I’ve been abandoned by my girlfriend and almost killed by midterms, and all and all at the same time, too.” Frankie sometimes said that Gee was so melodramatic, that she ought to be a theater major instead. Gee said it was important to keep her options open, in case her art career didn’t pan out.

“Yep,” Frankie grinned. “Tonight’s Cheer Up Gee Night, I didn’t forget.” She kicked the front door shut behind her and flung her bags down too, immediately wrapping Gee up in tight hug. “Just getting it all out of my system first,” she mumbled into the crook of Gee’s neck.

Gee just clung to her for a moment, her whole body sagging with relief; they’d been apart way too long. She could feel Frankie relaxing in her arms, too. This was home, right here, and god, she’d missed it.

“I’m never letting you leave again,” she said into Frankie’s hair, and she felt the breath of Frankie’s laugh against her skin.

Eventually, she loosened her hold and pulled back just enough to look at Frankie. “I love you,” she said, “But I’m starving. Can we food while we snuggle?”

Frankie beamed. “You have the best ideas, sugar,” she said, and pecked Gee’s lips before turning back to the table and picking at the knot tied in the handle of one of the bags, but she stayed so close to Gee that their hips were touching, like she couldn’t quite bear to be any farther away than that.

Gee was already pulling take-out cartons from the other bag, and she smiled to herself when she heard her purple nickname.

“So how _were_ the midterms?” Frankie asked cautiously, still struggling to undo the knot in the plastic bag.

“Fucking brutal,” Gee groaned. “I mean, I lived. Barely. That’s the important part, I guess.”

“I’m sure you did great, sugar,” Frankie reassured her, frowning down at the bag.

“I fucking hope so,” Gee sighed worriedly.

Frankie turned to face her suddenly, hands on Gee’s shoulders. “Gee,” she said very seriously. “You are the smartest person I know. I’m sure your exams will only prove it.”  

Gee felt herself blush at the intensity in Frankie’s eyes. She still struggled to think that someone could believe in her as fiercely as Frankie did.

Gee looked down self-consciously, but Frankie tilted her chin up, pecking her lips gently. How in the world had Gee got this lucky?

“You’re the best,” Gee smiled. “And I promise I’ll tell you all the gory details tomorrow, but I’ve just spent every waking moment for the last week doing nothing but worrying and studying, and right now, I honestly just need a break from even thinking about it.”

“Totally fair,” Frankie said, turning back to the stubborn knot.

Gee exhaled loudly. “Besides, I just want to hear all about your tour! Your first tour! You said it went well? Tell me everything!” she begged. “Please, for my sanity, fill me in on life outside of my little SVA bubble… are you ok, babe?”

Gee had suddenly looked up from collecting chopsticks to see Frankie, teeth gritted and scowling, still unable to untie the knot.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Frankie muttered, and with a growl of frustration, she ripped the bag apart; the knot stayed perfectly intact atop the mess of shredded plastic.  Frankie huffed and shook her head, and Gee just laughed and rubbed Frankie’s shoulder consolingly.

“So… the gig?” Gee prompted and Frankie perked up instantly.

“Yeah! Right! I mean, it was awesome. Seriously… _awesome_.” She grinned her million-watt smile. This was exactly why Gee loved watching Frankie talk about her music.

“I mean, Hambone tried every trick in the book to get out of his turn for driving,” Frankie rolled her eyes.

“Typical,” Gee muttered.

“It was mostly a lot of sleeping in the shitty van, eating shitty food, having to put up with my shitty bandmates every day,” Frankie complained, but her eyes were twinkling like she couldn’t think of any better way to spend her time. “I mean, it was only a few shows. It’s not like we’re gonna be on MTV anytime soon or anything.” She shrugged, trying to be modest, but failing to hide her excitement. “But still. We were out on the road for _real_!”

“And the last night, that was the best one of all. It was one of the biggest shows we’ve played so far and we kicked some serious ass! Shaun really kept his rhythm tight for once and we totally won over the crowd by the end of our set; they were all bouncing around and stuff. It was so _rad_!” Frankie was practically jumping around the kitchen as she spoke, like she could re-create the scene for Gee. “And I didn’t even injure anyone this time!” she added proudly.

Gee looked skeptically at a bruise still visible between the ink on Frankie’s arm, and down to a spot on her ripped jeans that looked suspiciously like blood.

Frankie looked down at herself and frowned. “That’s from the parking lot, not the stage. So it doesn’t count.”

Gee shook her head, but she was laughing.

“I knew you’d do great!” Gee gushed as they made their way to the couch.  “Your first real tour-- god, I’m so proud of you! I can’t believe you guys are actually doing it! I mean, I can,” she said, gesturing with her precariously balanced carton of curry, “’cause you rock _all_ of the socks, but I just… it’s amazing. You’re amazing,” Gee sighed and she could practically feel little cartoon hearts in her eyes. “I just wish I could’ve been there to see you shred it up there, being so sexy.”

“Pssssh,” Frankie rolled her eyes, but she was blushing. “Like I’d have let you skip your mid-terms. What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?”

“Mmm, only the best one in the universe.” Gee grinned.

“So,” Frankie said as she flopped on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table and already digging through her noodles with her chopsticks. “I assume you have _Watchmen_ all queued up?”

It was Gee’s favorite comfort movie, and she’d made Frankie watch it so many times that they could both recite the whole thing. But it wasn’t what she wanted tonight. “Um, actually, I was thinking we could watch ‘Dawn of the Dead,’” Gee said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Dawn of the Dead was reserved for Gee’s roughest days; the times when the only thing that could cheer her up was remembering that the zombie apocalypse hadn’t actually happened yet. She had this one memorized too; she’d watched it nearly every day those first few weeks of questioning her gender identity.

But Frankie knew Gee too well to be fooled. She looked up at Gee over the top of her noodles and whistled low. “Midterms were really that bad, huh?” Gee just nodded as she settled on the couch, practically sitting on Frankie as she draped her legs over Frankie’s lap.

Frankie squeezed her knee. “Good thing I got extra spring rolls, then.”

They ate their food as they watched the movie, pausing briefly to argue over who should get the extra rice, and who should get the last skewer of tofu satay, as was tradition.

Eventually, Gee set her takeout on the coffee table and snuggled up against Frankie’s side, and Frankie draped an arm around Gee’s shoulders. She was warm and smelled like cigarettes and spicy vegetables and Gee had missed her so much. This was exactly what she had been needing; comfort movie, comfort food, and her Frankie. And being so close to Frankie now was reminding her of something else she’d been missing…

Gee nuzzled against Frankie’s shoulder and stretched up to place a few gentle kisses along her jaw. Frankie stroked a finger down her arm in response, but kept watching the movie.

It wasn’t until Gee’s kisses trailed lower, behind Frankie’s ear, and down to the scorpion tattoo on her neck that Frankie finally smirked down at her. “Zombies are really doing it for you today, huh, sugar?”

Gee snorted, and then tried to stop her giggles long enough to sound seductive. “No, you’re just so hot that even zombies can’t deter me.”

“Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls,” Frankie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah,” Gee nodded. “Works every time.”

“Well, it’s working this time,” Frankie said, her eyes fixed on Gee’s lips. And then they were kissing; a real kiss, warm and slow and perfect, like they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other.

Say what you will, but there was something oddly arousing about making out amidst the sounds of zombie moans and horror-movie screams. Gee decided to psychoanalyze that discovery later; right now, she had other things to focus on. Like how amazing it felt as Frankie deepened their kiss, working her tongue into Gee’s mouth and making a low, contented sound.

Gee’s hand cupped Frankie’s face, fingers splayed across her jaw, trying to get closer; and Frankie traced her hands down Gee’s sides, then back up to cup her breast.

Suddenly, Gee’s brain was screaming at her “ _Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!_ ” Her skin crawled and she pulled back abruptly, trying in vain to climb right out of her body.

Frankie drew back immediately, holding her hands up as if to surrender; eyes flitting everywhere, trying to see what might be wrong. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she whispered before biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

Gee rolled her shoulders several times, and stretched her arms, fidgeting until she was able to shake off the icky, crawly feeling. Seriously? She’d been fine all day. Why did this always have to interrupt right when things were about to get good?

“It’s ok,” she whispered back and shut her eyes, focusing intently on her mental map of her body, trying to figure out where the sudden wave of gender dysphoria had come from.

After a moment, she breathed deeply and opened her eyes. Frankie was still frozen, wide-eyed, with her hands in the air. “I’m sorry,” Gee said guiltily.

Frankie’s hands lowered a bit. “You don’t need to apologize,” she said, her voice quiet and reassuring. “What happened?” She glanced down again to Gee’s bracelet.

“Too much pink, not enough blue, I guess? The ratio got off,” Gee held up the wrist with the purple bracelet. Purple was hard to navigate; the ratio of “maleness” to “femaleness” that felt comfortable was infuriatingly narrow sometimes, especially in intimate situations. And right now, her mind was insisting that she should have a cock between her legs, a cock that should be getting hard as she made out with the smoking hot punk girl who was feeling up her tits. Her lack of hardness felt jarring and disorienting. But it was easy to fix.

“What can I do?” Frankie asked, and finally she set her hands down in her own lap.

Gee gently brushed Frankie’s hair back from her eyes. “You,” she smiled cheekily, “can shut off the movie and meet me in the bedroom. I just need to go… saddle up.”

Frankie pressed her lips together, obviously trying not to smile. Frankie should have known better, really, than to let Gee pick out sex toys with names like “Mustang” and “rodeOH.” The potential for bad puns was the main reason Gee had finally decided to spend the money for high-quality strap-ons. She had her priorities in order.

The seriousness returned to Frankie’s eyes after a moment and she took a deep breath as if to clear her head. “You sure you’re okay to keep going?” she asked, searching Gee’s face. “‘Cause it’s totally okay if you need—"

Gee leaned close and cut her off with a kiss. “Positive,” she said, smiling. Gee knew that Frankie was too much of a feminist to ever admit to it, but she looked relieved. Gee understood; she’d missed this too.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me...” Gee stood up and looked back at Frankie over her shoulder in a way that she hoped was mildly provocative.

Frankie slapped Gee’s ass playfully. “Go get ‘em, cowpoke,” she teased, and Gee struck a pose, pretending to be scandalized. God, they were such dorks. Frankie smirked at her and Gee could feel the good tingles coming back.

Frankie’s appreciative gaze followed Gee down the hallway. She shut the bathroom door and got to work, rummaging through her sex toy drawer until she found the harness she was looking for.

It was her favorite one; a pair of very lacey black panties, feminine and delicate, with an o-ring in the front to hold a strap-on cock in place. She quickly shimmied out of her jeans, less graceful in her haste than she’d like to admit, and pulled the panties on.

Now, which dildo to pick? Turning back to the open drawer, Gee considered her options. Double-ended? No, being penetrated was going to feel too pink and feminine right now. She tossed it aside. Ok, just a single then. Hard plastic? Silicone? What was going to feel right?

Finally, she settled on a nice realistic-looking cock; creamy silicone that matched her pale skin, average length but nice and thick, with a big vein swirling around the shaft. She secured it inside the harness, fussing with it until it seemed like it was in the right spot. Wrapping her hand around the shaft, Gee gave her cock a few experimental strokes, and oh yeah, the silicone base rubbed just right against her clit, almost convincing her that the dildo was a part of her body. She shivered. Perfect.

Gee stripped off her top and bra, tossing them into the pile with her jeans on the floor. Her reflection blinked back at her from the mirror, and she looked closely, trying to decide if it matched the current image of herself she had in her mind. God, purple was so complicated. She had a brief flash of envy for all the cis-gendered people in the world who didn’t know how easy they had it, but she quickly pushed it aside; she had more important things to focus on right now. Like fucking her amazingly hot girlfriend who was currently waiting in her bed.  Eh, maybe she didn’t have it so bad.

She ran her hands along the sides of her breasts, considering. Tentatively, she brushed a gentle finger against the bud of each nipple, the way she usually loved when she was feeling exclusively pink. Immediately, she recoiled from the sensation, her face pinching in distaste. Well, that answered that, apparently: nipples felt too girly today.  

Mumbling complaints to herself, Gee slipped her bra back on. Determined to try again, she ran her fingers over the lace cups. That felt ok. Cautiously, she grabbed her breasts, first squeezing one at a time, and then both together. Mmm, yeah, that was nice. Ok, bra on then. They could work with that.

Gee checked her eyeliner and ran a hand over her cropped platinum hair, smiling at herself when she was satisfied. Growing impatient to get a hand on her cock, and on her girlfriend, she flung the door open excitedly, wincing when it banged against the counter. Oops.            

Trying hard not to actually sprint down the hallway in her eagerness, Gee made her way to the bedroom, cock sticking up proudly between her legs. Frankie had been sitting on the edge of Gee’s bed as she waited, but she stood up abruptly when Gee entered the room, eyes raking over every inch of Gee’s body, mouth open slightly as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Gee couldn’t help preening a little; she cocked her hip and posed with a hand on her waist. “Save a horse, ride a cowboi?” she joked, and it somehow didn’t sound as ridiculous as it should have.

“Shit, Gee.” Frankie’s mouth was still open slightly. “Shit.”

Frankie had stripped down to her boxer briefs and band tee, and god, she looked gorgeous. Gee’s clit throbbed at the sight, and she could feel the pleasure echo all the way through the length of her cock.  

Gee pushed her chest out and turned side to side, making sure Frankie could see her every angle. “Yeah?”

Frankie seemed to come back to herself suddenly. Her smirk grew as she stepped slowly toward Gee, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her close, until their hips were almost touching.

“Oh, yeah,” she whispered, leaning in close. Frankie squeezed her hips gently and Gee’s breath caught in her throat, anticipating the kiss she knew was coming, when Frankie pushed her away instead.

Gee blinked in surprise as she landed on the bed, but then Frankie was crawling into her lap, flinging her arms around Gee’s neck and looking at her like she was made of candy, and Gee forgot how to feel anything except _fuck, yes_.

Frankie nuzzled against Gee’s neck, her breath hot against Gee’s skin. “Gonna show you how much I missed you, sugar,” she whispered and began placing gentle kisses just below Gee’s ear. Gee ran her hands across Frankie’s back, and she made a small noise in her throat when she realized that Frankie, as usual, was wearing nothing beneath her ratty t-shirt.  

The smooth expanse of skin beneath Frankie’s shirt was warm and Gee slipped her hands under the hem to feel it against her fingers. Frankie’s back arched a little and she pulled away for a moment to make this breathless, needy sound that nearly made Gee come undone. Surging forward to capture her lips in an open kiss, Frankie seemed like she was quickly coming undone as well.

Her lips were wet and perfect, and she ground her hips down as she straddled Gee, her cunt rubbing against Gee’s cock through the thin fabric of her boxers, and this time when she moaned, it was right into Gee’s mouth. Gee swallowed down the gorgeous sound greedily.

Trailing her fingers down the full length of Frankie’s spine, Gee brushed lightly against Frankie’s boxers before cupping her firm ass and giving it a good squeeze. Frankie moaned again, pressing down into Gee’s waiting grasp.

Her own hands left Gee’s hair, seeking purchase on her shoulders briefly before reaching down for Gee’s tits. Her fingers had barely brushed the lace on Gee’s bra before she yanked her hands away, pulling back suddenly to look at Gee with wide, apologetic eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, still breathless from kissing. “I forgot.”

But Gee shook her head, trying to catch her breath, which proved difficult to do with her hands still gripping Frankie’s ass. “No, you’re fine… over the bra is fine; sorry.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, sorry, forgot to mention, you’re just so—” she squeezed Frankie’s ass again in lieu of words.

Frankie whimpered a little. “Yeah. Yeah, you too,” she panted, staring at Gee’s chest as it rose and fell rapidly with her shallow breathing. She placed her hands tentatively over the cups of Gee’s bra like she still didn’t quite believe she was allowed to touch.  

So Gee did the only thing she knew would convince Frankie- she begged. “Please,” she breathed, thrusting her chest forward, “please, just—oh _fuck_.” Frankie didn’t need further encouragement. She squeezed Gee’s tits gently, and then a little rougher as she rolled her hips down into Gee’s lap again. The combined sensation was overwhelmingly and perfectly _purple_ , being able to feel her tits and cock at the same time, and Gee threw her head back and moaned. “Yes, on my _god_...”

When Gee regained a little bit of sense, she tugged at the hem of Frankie’s shirt. “Off,” was all she could manage to say, desperate to return the favor.

Frankie made a small whine in complaint when she had to take her hands off of Gee to help lift the shirt over her head, but then Gee was staring heatedly at the swallows perched on her hips, and she seemed to forget her objections.

Somehow, all those tattoos never seemed to lose their power over Gee, never failed to make her hungry to taste Frankie’s skin. Gee licked her lips as she stared at the letters scrawled just below Frankie’s navel, her fingers kneading the swallows’ wings as she watched the muscles ripple beneath the ink.  

She placed a few slow, wet kisses to the ink across Frankie’s chest before leaning down to suck a nipple into her mouth. Frankie’s hands went instinctively to Gee’s hair, holding her in place as she licked gently, feeling the nub harden under her tongue. Above her, Frankie was making adorable mewling sounds, much like a purring cat, her hips undulating mindlessly, and Gee realized that the hand in her hair was Frankie’s attempt not to slide right off onto the floor.

If there was anything in this world better than tits, Gee didn’t want to know about it; this was about as much awesomeness as she could handle at once. And Frankie’s were perfect- the softness, the weight of them in her hands when she squeezed, the way the skin there always tasted just a little bit sweeter; all of it was perfect.

“Oh, your _mouth_ ,” Frankie groaned above her. “God, I missed it.”

Gee smiled around Frankie’s nipple, but kept her tongue flickering against the bud. She loved being able to do this to Frankie.

Gee released the bud and kissed her way back up to nip at Frankie’s collarbones. She smoothed her hand down Frankie’s side and rested it against the front of her boxers. Gee’s breath hitched; she could feel the heat of her cunt through the fabric, and god, she just wanted to be inside her, buried to the hilt in that wet heat. She ran a finger along the length of Frankie’s slit, rubbing lightly against her entrance as her knuckle rubbed Frankie’s clit. The fabric quickly became damp as Gee worked her finger, and god, Frankie was getting so wet and all she could think about was fucking her.

Just when she thought she couldn’t be any more turned on than she already was, Gee looked up to see that Frankie was watching her, her lip caught between her teeth. Her lip ring was glinting in the dim light and the birds on her hips appeared to be flying as her body moved, seeking out Gee’s finger. But more than anything, it was the look in Frankie’s eyes that got to her, made her insides burn like molten lava.

“God, Frankie, your face…” Gee panted, “you’re so beautiful like this.” She surged up to kiss her, she just had to, and Frankie kissed back with just as much urgency. Gee was still talking between kisses, urging Frankie to take her boxers off, but it was several minutes before they could manage to part long enough for Frankie to stand and toss them aside.

She stood there between Gee’s open legs, completely naked, inked skin flushed and glowing, still breathing heavily from arousal. Gee could feel that her mouth was open a little but she seemed unable to close it. One hand instinctively pressed against her cock, trying to take the edge off. Frankie smirked at her reaction, clearly enjoying being admired.

“Can I help you with that?” she asked after a moment, hungry eyes fixed to Gee’s hand where it had started slowly stroking her hard dick.

 “Be my guest,” Gee whispered, which was apparently as loud as she could manage, and removed her hand.

And, god, that was a sight, Frankie looking her straight in the eye and sinking to her knees… Gee swore she stopped breathing for a minute. Frankie never broke eye contact as she reached out to stroke a finger up the underside of Gee’s cock. Gee’s eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip, fighting to hold Frankie’s heated gaze.

“That’s a good girl, getting so hard for me,” Frankie purred and Gee moaned. She was so unbelievably grateful that Frankie could make her feel so seen and accepted, so wonderfully grounded in her gender and her body, if only for a moment.  

Frankie’s hands gripped Gee’s thighs, hard, fingers digging into the flesh for a moment like she was testing to make sure Gee was real and solid beneath her. By the time Frankie’s fingers had trailed slowly up to grab her by the hips, Gee was practically dizzy with desire, her breath ragged.

“Suck me, Frankie, please,” she pleaded, and Frankie smirked.

“You’re so hot when you beg.”

And in one smooth motion, Gee’s cock disappeared into Frankie’s still-smirking mouth.

“You’re so hot… when you’re… sucking dick,” Gee said, and it was sort of meant to be a retort but she was panting so heavily that it only made her sound more desperate.

Frankie looked up at her, mouth full of cock, flashing a cheeky look that told her to shut up and enjoy the damn blowjob. So Gee did just that.

She didn’t get much sensation out of it, but watching Frankie suck her cock until she was breathless, her lips stretched obscenely around the thick shaft and humming in delight, pretty much made up for it. Gee gently ran her hands through Frankie’s hair, encouraging her. Sometimes she really wished she had a real dick so she could feel the full range of Frankie’s talents. But then, she supposed, feeling the full range of Frankie’s talents on her cunt was definitely not something she was willing to sacrifice. God, that girl had a wicked tongue. Gee pressed Frankie’s head in closer. She could feel the head of her cock hit the back of Frankie’s throat, the pressure radiating through to her clit, and she groaned.

“I’m so hard” Gee whimpered.

“Mmmm yeah you are, sugar,” Frankie agreed, pulling back with a smirk. Then she swallowed Gee down again, sucking gently for a moment longer, and jacking her slowly when she pulled off again. “Such a pretty cock,” she hummed appreciatively. “Can I ride it?”

“Mmmm yes, Frankie, wanna fuck you so bad baby, please, wanna feel you--” Gee was already tugging Frankie to her feet as she babbled.

Frankie continued whispering filthy thoughts into Gee’s ear as they scooted back against the headboard and coated her cock with lube, telling Gee how sexy she looked, how much she wanted to watch her come apart beneath her, and Gee had her hands on every part of Frankie she could reach.

Gee’s breasts where heaving and her cock was straining and every touch felt fucking _electric._ Her whole body was singing; it finally felt so _right_ to be here inside her own skin, and it only turned her on even more.

“Gonna sit right down on your pretty cock, sugar,” Frankie promised as she tossed the lube aside and straddled Gee’s legs, wrapping her arms around Gee’s neck.

Gee gripped Frankie’s hip, guiding her to the right angle with one hand, and holding her cock steady with the other. Her fingers brushed against Frankie’s folds and she could feel the dripping proof of her arousal. Frankie reached down for Gee’s cock, too, and together they lined it up at Frankie’s entrance.

“So wet for me,” Gee marveled sliding her cock against Frankie’s cunt. “Need me to fuck you, need to feel my nice thick cock in here, don’t you?”

 “Yes, sugar, please, let me… just let me-- ohhhh--”    

And slowly Frankie began to press her hips down, until the head of Gee’s cock slipped smoothly inside her. She was tight, so tight, and Gee could feel every bit of delicious pressure as Frankie’s muscles resisted the large intrusion. _Fuck._

“Yeah, fuck, Frankie—" Gee gripped Frankie’s thighs and held tight, trying so hard to resist the urge to thrust her hips up. But she bit her lip and held back, because what she really wanted was to watch Frankie slowly fuck herself open on her cock.

And her restraint was more than worth it. Frankie’s eyes went wide for a moment and then squeezed shut. Her mouth hung open and she made these breathy little _ah..ah…ah_ sounds each time she sunk down a little further, until suddenly, she was sitting on Gee’s lap, cock fully seated inside her, and Gee could feel the heat of Frankie’s cunt against her, the press of their thighs where they touched.

Gee let out a shaky breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

Frankie paused, breathless and still like she was in shock from the pleasure, and Gee had never seen anything more perfect in her life than the look of sheer awe on her face.

“Shit, Gee, fuck… you’re so big…oh- oh my _god_ …”

Gee couldn’t help it; her hips jerked up at that, and they both moaned. That first movement seemed to break the spell, and Frankie rolled her hips down.

It seemed like it had been ages since they’d fucked on a purple day, and Gee had forgotten how amazing it felt to be inside Frankie like this, so close and so warm, watching as Frankie bounced on her cock, tits swaying heavily with the motion. Frankie rolled her hips down, a little faster now, shifting a bit until she got the angle just right and threw her head back, moaning loudly, and Gee licked a stripe up her exposed throat.

God, it was good. Good to touch Frankie, good to be so close to her. Gee looked down again, watching her cock disappear into Frankie’s body, watching it glistening, marveling at how she could make Frankie fall apart so easily. It was enormously gratifying, and despite the dulled sensation from her cock, she could feel that familiar heat starting to flow through her veins.

Gee wanted her hands everywhere, wanted to make Frankie feel it too. She reached down to rub Frankie’s clit, but Frankie shook her head and brought two fingers to Gee’s mouth instead. Frankie’s eyes burned into hers as Gee sucked eagerly at the digits, letting the taste of Frankie’s skin fill her senses.

“Just watch,” Frankie whispered, bringing her soaking fingers to her clit and starting to rub herself.

As if Gee could do anything else.

She was transfixed by Frankie’s finger making its quick, firm circles, over and over; by the way Frankie’s breath hitched when she got the pressure just right. She fucked into Frankie a little faster, her control slipping.

“Tell me?” Gee pleaded. “Tell me how it feels?”

“Feels so good, sugar,” Frankie panted, her eyes dark. “I’m so wet; so _full_. Feel you fucking _everywhere..._ God, I love your dick.”

“I love _you_ ,” Gee told her, suddenly overcome with sappy thoughts as her pleasure built, sending sparks all the way to her toes. Her whole body was strung tight and tense, and she could practically feel her cock straining. Frankie picked up the pace, and Gee moaned at the friction against her clit.

“I love you, too” Frankie panted, face contorting in sheer pleasure. “So fucking much.”

And this, this was Gee’s favorite part; watching Frankie come apart so completely; watching the sass and bravado fall away until she was laid bare, not just her body, but her very heart. It was so raw, so real, and nothing else in this world would ever compare to that. Gee was honored every single time she got to witness it. God, she loved Frankie so much; she felt that her chest might just burst open, unable to contain it.

The intimacy of it was so powerful, Gee wondered for a moment if she could bear it.

Gee wished she could tell all this to Frankie, make her understand; but her words wouldn’t work, they seemed to have been washed away by the waves of pleasure crashing over her. Instead, she moaned loudly and thrust up a bit harder, hoping Frankie would get the message.

“Need you,” Gee finally gasped. “Don’t… leave… again--” She gripped Frankie harder as if it would keep her from getting away.

“Never,” Frankie assured her, working her hips frantically. “Right here… yours… yours…always… promise…”

And that was it, it was too much, she couldn’t-- Gee moaned brokenly as her eyes rolled back, convulsing as she came. Her hands were everywhere; clawing at Frankie, and the bedsheets, and then Frankie again, trying to find something, anything, to hold onto as the whole world was ripped apart in the explosion of her orgasm.

Gee struggled to pry her eyes back open, still breathless and slow, but she desperately wanted to see Frankie’s face. She caught a flash of parted lips and lust-blown eyes, and then felt Frankie’s shudder in her own oversensitive body, felt the rhythm of her hips become erratic.

Frankie was so close, so perfect. Gee wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, help her over the edge, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t think straight when every sound, every look from Frankie sent aftershocks rippling through her.

“Frankie—” Gee whimpered, and it was all she could do, but it must have been enough.

“You’re beautiful,” Frankie moaned above her, “Oh my god, you’re so fucking beautiful.” She buried her face in Gee’s neck, hot lips pressed against damp skin, nearly sobbing as she came and Gee held tight to her hips, using the last of her strength to fuck her through it.

Gradually, their movements slowed, until they lay tangled together, whispered praises and promises slowly fading into giggles and sloppy, sated smiles. Very tenderly, Frankie pressed a kiss to Gee’s forehead, and then lifted herself up to flop gracelessly onto the bed beside her as they both laughed stupidly.

When she finally felt like she could move her arms again, Gee reached down and pulled her cock free from the harness, trying to head off any post-orgasmic dysphoria that might result from staying hard. It was practically dripping with Frankie’s juices, though, slick and shining, and before she even knew what she was doing, Gee was licking tentatively at the delicious mess.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the recommended way to clean that,” Frankie teased, but Gee just shrugged, letting her eyes slip shut as she enjoyed the sweet taste.

She didn’t even realize she’d moaned until she heard Frankie swear under her breath, and Gee opened her eyes to see her girlfriend watching her with her mouth slightly agape. Gee paused, mid-lick, and held the cock out to Frankie, offering her a taste.

Frankie’s breath hitched. “I know I’m the one in a band, but damn, sugar, you fuck like a rockstar.” She took a tiny taste, considered for a moment, and then licked a large stripe from base to tip.

Gee hummed her approval. “Well, I wasn’t just gonna let it go to waste. I didn’t even get to taste you,” she pouted. “Round Two I’m definitely going to eat you out.”

“Round Two, huh?” Frankie’s eyes twinkled mischievously as she reached out for the dildo again. “I am so on board with that plan.”

They shared the cock between them like a lollipop, until eventually it was discarded and they were kissing lazily, licking the last of Frankie’s cum from each other’s lips.

Finally, Frankie sighed, lifting Gee’s arm to snuggle beneath it, right as Gee made a move to get up.

“What? Where are you going?” Frankie grabbed at her playfully. “This is cuddle-time. Attendance is mandatory.”

Gee giggled. “Don’t worry, baby” she said, pecking Frankie’s lips, “I just need my packer; I’ll be right back.”

But Frankie just pushed her back down onto the bed, pretending to look stern. “Fear not!” she cried, hands on her hips like a superhero. “This is a job for the cavalry! To the cock drawer!” And with that she jumped off the bed and took off down the hall humming a cavalry charge.

Gee was still laughing by the time Frankie returned, presenting the flaccid cock with a flourish. She knew Frankie secretly loved her dumb cowboy puns.

“My hero!” she giggled, shoving the packer in place as fast as she could, since it looked very much like Frankie was going to pounce on her whether she was ready or not.

Gee barely had her hands free before Frankie cried out “Fuck yes, cuddle time!” and launched herself onto the bed with such force that the headboard knocked against the wall.

Neither of them cared.

Frankie curled up against Gee, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a familiar puzzle. They both sighed contentedly at the same time, setting off another round of giggles.

All was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my first fic! Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
